Goku (Universe 18)
This article is '''solely '''based on information pertaining to Gokū as seen in Dragon Ball Multiverse. Please visit the Dragon Ball Wiki for information regarding Gokū in the original manga. Son Gokū, born Kakarotto, is the Gokū from the Dragon Ball series and a contestant from Universe 18. For many years, he has been regarded as Earth's strongest champion. As a boy, he was sent to Earth on a mission to destroy the world and it's people, but a bump on the head transformed Gokū into a force for good. Gokū has saved the world and the universe from many threats such as King Piccolo, Freeza, and Majin Buu. While also having a hand in the defeat of Cell and countless other menaces. The informal leader of the Z-Fighters, Gokū dedicates his life to getting stronger and battling tougher opponents, usually in the name of upholding peace. While demonstrating great heroism, his lack of education and manners is one of his noteworthy traits. In DBM, his universe is designated Universe 18. Appearance Spiky, black hair that, due to his Saiyan genetics, never grows any longer (except as a Super Saiyan). Gokū's physical appearance, according to Vegeta, will never change - he will always resemble his physical prime. As a Super Saiyan 3 though, Gokū's eyebrows vanish and his hair becomes ungainly long. Personality Gokū is cheerful, energetic, and determined. Surprisingly, he has a strong fear of needles. Although Gokū's appearances are limited thus far into DBM, he retains his usual carefree, happy, and excited nature. As noted by Salagir, his fear of needles is not present in DBM. Biography Age 784 Ten years since the defeat of Majin Buu, Gokū participates in the World Martial Arts Tournament and meets a child, , who he would take under his wing before the tournament's end. The Vargas Tournament Ten years since the two first met, Gokū and Uub continue to train together, with Gokū still in contact with his family and friends. Gokū is busy teaching Uub how to use the Kaioken when they are interrupted by a machine created by the Vargas. They are invited to join the tournament the Vargas are hosting, and Gokū is the first person to jump at the chance to fight in another tournament, insisting that it would be a perfect way to test how much Uub has improved without risking damage to the Earth. Bidding farewell to his wife and friends, Gokū entered the Vargas ship and started asking when he would be able to eat. The party arrived in the tournament quickly and disembarked to their universe's balcony where they were designated as Universe 18. While the others are eager to go and meet the other universes, Gokū declines meeting his father, Bardock, claiming that Bardock wasn't the father figure he looked up to. Round One After watching the first two matches of the tournament, Gokū is matched up with Mahissu from Universe 10 for the third fight of the tournament. Gokū's friends cheer as Gokū enters the ring, with Vegeta commenting that the fight's "not even a warm-up". As Gokū enters the ring, he seems interested that Mahissu is a Saiyan, to which Mahissu replies by calling Gokū a "renegade with no tail". Gokū decides to only use a small portion of his strength against Mahissu and launches a kiai punch at him. Mahissu is easily overwhelmed by the force and is immediately knocked out. As Gokū was announced the winner, he amazed the crowd and several other participants due to completely over-powering his opponent. This also prompts three Namekian fighters from Universe 10 to drop out of the tournament. After the match, Vegeta from Universe 13 introduces himself and his companions to the Z Fighters. They also meet Kakarot, the Universe 13 parallel of Gokū, who had supposedly never bumped his head as a child and slaughtered all humans on Earth. Gokū then spectates the rest of the matches and nearly engages Universe 20 Broly in combat, but thanks to Vegetto's Spirit Sword technique, Broly was stopped and Vegetto handled Broly, proving that even the strongest Z-Fighters were being greatly outclassed in the tournament. When questioned by Uub as to why they were staying despite being out-classed, he merely stated that this was the challenge and that they would meet Vegetto in the Finale, and was sure they would get better before then. When Cell powers up in his match against Bojack, Gokū notes to Vegeta that Cell has become far more powerful than he was after the Cell Games. Round Two Gokū's opponent in the second round is Android 17 from Universe 14. In the novelization, Gokū was curious to how strong the android was since he never got the chance to fight because of the heart virus. Vegeta warns Gokū that he will be disapointed by the lack of strength. When Gokū reaches the orb, Andriod 17 seems to be excited to destroy the one person he was supose to kill. Gokū then decides to fight in his base to keep things interesting. The two fighters appear to be even untill # 17 claims to be holding back. Gokū then turns into a Super Saiyan and accidentally wins the fight with one punch, shocking Android 18. Round Three The third round is against Gokū against . Piccolo says that it's a legendary face-off reborn, but Vegeta says that it will be over in two seconds. Freeza asks Gokū to go to his place with him. Gokū accepts, but is presented with a tricky technique of Freeza's. Freeza creates an illusionary world in their minds. Gokū states it is no problem to him, and they begin fighting. Gokū begins to suffocate, as there is almost no oxygen. Freeza states that Gokū is getting rapidly older here, as Gokū already aged 20 years. Gokū quickly turns Super Saiyan 3, but quickly turns back to his original form. Freeza blasts him with a Death Beam, as Gokū is getting weaker as he ages into an old man. Freeza states that his movements are slowing down. Freeza charges a Death Ball, but before he can throw it, Gokū teleports in front of him, and blasts him in the head. The illusion wore off, and Gokū's youth was restored, however, Freeza is still confident. Gokū turns Super Saiyan, and knocks Freeza out in one hit. Freeza loses, which allows Gokū to move on in the tournament. A vision of the future In one of Bardock's visions of the future, Gokū (true to character) has somehow befriended one of the from Universe 17. Techniques Kamehameha Gokū's signature move. He has only used it once thus far, in order to end his fight with Freeza. Kaioken Learned from King Kai; the technique is somewhat outdated by Gokū becoming a Super Saiyan. His max is times 20 Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama) Also learned from King Kai. Gokū reserves this technique for desperate situations. Instant Transmission Learned on planet Yardrat. Gokū uses this technique to transport himself, or others, across vast distances in the blink of an eye. Dragon Fist A technique demonstrated in Movie 13, Wrath of the Dragon. Due to DBM's liberties with the DBZ anime, it is unknown if Gokū will retain this technique. However, Vegetto used a combination of this technique and the Final Flash technique used by Vegeta. Forms Aside from his genius in copying techniques and efficient methods of training, Gokū is known to be a genius in finding and refining new forms and transformations, coming up with the idea of maintaining Super Saiyan for days on his own. Realizing Gohan could surpass him and reach a higher level (Super Saiyan 2), Gokū discovered the Super Saiyan 3 form by himself. Super Saiyan Gokū achieved this form after witnessing killing Krillin on Planet Namek. He has used this form many times. *''Ascended Super Saiyan'' *''Ultra Super Saiyan'' *''Full-Power Super Saiyan'' Super Saiyan 2 After witnessing Gohan transform against Perfect Cell, Gokū trained himself to this level through the seven years in Other World. Super Saiyan 3 This is his most powerful Super Saiyan transformation. It is unknown if he has mastered it yet. He learned this transformation through his training in Other World for seven years. It is also unknown how strong exactly Gokū has become while transformed in this state, however it is stated in the novel that he surpassed Mystic Gohan, making him most likely after Gotenks SSJ3 the strongest in his universe. Trivia *In response to Gokū's relavance to DBM due to the presence of powerful beings like Vegetto, Salagir stated: "Oh don't worry, they and Vegeta will amaze you, but it won't be a mere matter of power level." Gallery GokuSSJ18 color.png|Super Saiyan Gokū Goku SSJ3.png|Super Saiyan 3 Gokū, attempting to defend himself from Broly's rampage Goku_vs_17.png|Gokū's fight against Android 17 (U14) in the second round of the tournament Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 7.20.19 PM.png|Gokū wins his Third Round. ca:Son Goku (Univers 18) es:Goku (Universo 18) Category:Universe 18 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Third Round Winner